mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarquin10
Jarquin10 '('Alfredo Jarquin) is a Mexican sprite maker and a drawer. Rather than creating characters (mainly due to lack of knowledge on the subject), he creates sprites for those who request them. Aside from M.U.G.E.N, Jarquin10 makes animations of Pucca, Belinda, SpongeBob SquarePants and others, and uploads them to YouTube. He also helps Mugenfan, giving him sprites and images for "Vote Week" rounds, and is friends with ToonAlexSora007, giving him sprites as well, now can make "Vote of the months" and winner videos. but is very busy for now making images and GIF animations for his deviantart, when is continue to make more sprites for His friends, ToonAlexSora007, Rapthemonkey9 and enjoys ToshioOtomo to help making Uran. Actually, he have a problem about his old Google account has deleted by unknow reasons that causes to block the Youtube channel too, so he's now maked the new account and new youtube channels but still in process and still working. y que esceSprites Characters *Pucca (Pucca) (to Mugenfan and Viniciuspikachu1) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) (to Mugenfan) *Belinda (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) (to Mugenfan) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to Madoldcrow1105) *Garu (Pucca) (to Mugenfan) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (to Rapthemonkey9) *El Chavo (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Quico (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Meap (Phineas & Ferb) (to ToonAlexSora007) *2D Candace (Phineas & Ferb, the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) (to ToonAlexSora007 *Marceline (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Epic Mickey (Epic Mickey) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Dulce Maria (RBD/Dulce Maria) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Twilight Sparkle ((My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Rainbow Dash (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Bobert (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007 and Ivan Luiz) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Clayton (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Woody Woodpecker (The New Woody Woodpecker Show) (to TIS2012) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (to Mugenfan) *Yin (Yin, Yang Yo!) (to Mugenfan) *Yang (Yin, Yang Yo!) (to Mugenfan) *Flame Princess (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Cat Valentine (VICTORIOUS/ Sam & Cat) (to Rapthemonkey9) *Bomberman (Bomberman Jetters) to Rapthemonkey9) *Black Spy (MAD) (to Rapthemonkey9) *White Spy (MAD) (to Rapthemonkey9) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (to ToonAlexSora007, just helping him) *Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Monica (Monica's Gang) (to Ivan Luiz) *Sam Puckett (ICarly / Sam & Cat) (to Rapthemonkey9) *King Worm (Adventure Time) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Just add (to Rapthemonkey9) *P-Bot (Adventure Time/Original) *El Tigre (El Tigre!: The adventures of Manny Rivera) (to 6Tails) *Uran (Astro Boy from 1980's series) (to Toshio Otomo) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Gunter (Adventure Time) (to Nodogon Toontown) *Electry (Original) (to Rapthemonkey9) 'Stages' *Gothic Castle (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) (to Mugenfan) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) (to Mugenfan) *Fire Kingdom (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Candy Kingdom (to ToonAlexsora007) *Bomb Factory (Bomberman) (to Rapthemonkey9 canceled) (removed to ToonAlexSora007) *Kwik-E-Mart (The Simpsons) (to AngryMugenBirds) *Belinda's Bedroom (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *El Chavo's Neighborhood (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Japanese Ponyville (My little Pony) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Farmworld (Adventure Time) (to Mugenfan) *Chichen Itza (Original) (to ToonAlexsora007) W.I.P. sprites 'Characters' *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) (to Mugenfan) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) (to Mugenfan) *Gunther Magnuson (Kick Buttowski: Suburvan Daredevil) to Rapthemonkey9 *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Epic Mickey) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Gloria Trevi (Gloria Trevi) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Jarquin10 (Original) (to Mugenfan and ToonAlexSora007) *Tambo Macao (El Agente 00P2) *Abby Archer (Grossology) (to BeanFan112) *Spice Girls (to Jasminewoow35) *Lady Gaga (Lady Gaga) (to Jasminewoow35) 'Stages' *Christmas city (Original) *Holiday snowland (Original) *Town of Christmas (Original) *Mellowbrook Mall (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Ice King's Room (Adventure Time) *Nintendogs stage (Super Smash Bros Wii U / 3DS) (to Rapthemonkey9) External links *Jarquin10 on deviantART *Jarquin10's Twitter *Jarquin10's Facebook Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantART Users